


Green grey (rhymes with EJ)

by TheKeyOfHappiness



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, seriously it's just teeth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyOfHappiness/pseuds/TheKeyOfHappiness
Summary: Ricky doesn't know what color EJ's eyes are.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Comments: 16
Kudos: 70





	Green grey (rhymes with EJ)

**Author's Note:**

> Ricky doesn't know what color EJ's eyes are...
> 
> And the title sucks. Sorry about that! Should I specify that the lyrics are from Your Song? I hope not.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of High School Musical: The Musical - The Series because if I did I would be very rich, and unfortunately that's not the case.
> 
> Enjoy!

_So excuse me forgettin', but these things I do  
_ _You see, I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

Ricky pulls up from the kiss, smiling softly as EJ’s impossibly long eyelashes flutter open. There are crinkles on the side of his eyes when EJ smiles back, and Ricky feels a warm shiver travel down his spine as his boyfriend brushes his fingertips along the side of his neck.

He’s transfixed by EJ’s eyes as their gazes lock, and it’s with unprecedented serenity that Ricky realizes he wouldn’t mind it at all, waking up to these eyes every single morning of his life.

“What?” EJ says, the corner of his mouth lifting slightly.

“I was wondering” Ricky replies, piling his fists on top of each other over EJ’s chest, and resting his chin on them to get a better look “What color even are your eyes?”

EJ chuckles, slightly out of breath due to Ricky’s weight on him; he shifts on the bed and makes a show of batting his eyelashes.

“The color of Heaven” he replies, in a dreamy tone.

Ricky blindly kicks his shin, feeling almost ashamed by how endearing he finds EJ.

“Seriously, I can’t tell.” He presses on, staring intently at his bright, beautiful eyes. “Is it green? Light green? Maybe grey?”

“It’s pale teal, actually,” EJ says matter-of-factly, forcing Ricky to hide is face to suppress a fit of giggles he’d never dreamed he could be capable of producing.

“Pale what now?” He snickers.

“Hey” EJ lifts an eyebrow, schooling his face in a dignified expression “It’s a real color, you know”

“Sure it is,” Ricky’s chin is back on his fists and he’s captivated once again by EJ’s _pale teal_ eyes.

“What kind of boyfriend are you, that you don’t even know what color my eyes are?” EJ teases, hands traveling down Ricky’s back and resting comfortably on his sides. EJ has the warmest touch, and Ricky wishes he could snuggle even closer than they already are.

“The kind of boyfriend who doesn’t have the entire Pantone scheme memorized, thank you very much” Ricky replies.

EJ levels him with an unimpressed stare, making him sigh.

“I don’t really care what color they are though,” Ricky finds himself whispering. “I just think they’re the prettiest eyes I’ve ever seen in my life.”

EJ is very clearly biting down the smile that threatens to explode on his face, and Ricky feels rather proud of himself. EJ’s eyes are at their prettiest when he smiles like that, all big and bright, and if saying cheesy nonsense is what it takes to see these smiles, Ricky is ready to sacrifice his virile pride and become the sappiest junior in Salt Lake City.

“You’re so full of shit sometimes,” EJ says, and in a swift gesture he flips them over. Ricky sinks his head on the heap of EJ’s soft pillows and he’s greeted by the happiest of grins before his boyfriend kisses him, deep and slow.

“Uhm” it’s all Ricky manages to say when they finally break apart, and it takes him several seconds to regain control on his usual charm. “But that’s why you love me, right?”

“Do I now?” EJ pretends to think about it, and Ricky doesn’t miss the sudden speed of EJ’s heartbeat against his chest. He’s filled with a warmth that spreads through his veins like they were suddenly made of hot chocolate and realizes he’s never felt more _safe_.

“I hope you do.” Ricky says, “Because I definitely love you. Pale teal eyes and all.”

He hadn’t really planned on saying it - he wasn’t even sure he knew _how_ \- but there it is, out in the open, hanging in the few centimeters of thin air that separated the boys’ lips.

EJ doesn’t say anything for a few seconds but Ricky’s not anxious or worried about his answer, because even if his voice is silent, the galloping beat of his heart reverberates through his chest.

“I love you too,” EJ is smiling again. “Color illiteracy and all.”

“That’s _not_ a thing!” Ricky protests “You’re the weird one for swallowing the color palette manual of a wedding planner.”

“But that’s why you love me, right?”

EJ bends down to kiss him and Ricky gently places his hands on the boy's cheeks, his thumbs caressing along EJ’s eyebrows and down to the side of his eyes.

_Yes_ , Ricky thinks to himself, _that, and your stupidly undefinable eyes_.

_Anyway, the thing is, what I really mean  
_ _Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to you for reading! This is actually my first time writing in English and for this fandom, so I'm very curious to know what you thought about it. 
> 
> Also, I'm always up for a chat: you can find me on Tumblr as [billiejs](https://billiejs.tumblr.com).
> 
> A billion sorrys for being a pain but mostly thank yous to [questionmark007](https://archiveofourown.org/users/questionmark007/pseuds/questionmark007) for beta reading!


End file.
